1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cap linked by strings, and more particularly, to a cap designed for a visual aesthetic sense effect and convenient keeping and carrying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Headwears have been used for a variety of purpose and are in many shapes and sizes. One of the most popular headwears is a baseball-style cap. A typical baseball-style cap generally includes a crown which is the main portion having a plurality of panels a visor, which is attached to the front bottom of said crown portion, and a size controller which is attached to the rear side of said crown.
And, this kind of caps had originally been used by sportsmen with a view to block the sunlight through the visor portion of caps.
But, people currently use headwear as a kind of fashion to express their style beyond the purpose to protect their faces from sunlight and, on this trend, without distinction of age or sex, it is widely used in our daily lives.
And, in order to satisfy the needs of the users who consider their headwear as a part of their fashion, the number of headwear to which various changes are applied have been developed. Among them, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,629 applied by Richard F. Gleason, Jr., it is introduced that the various presentations in front of crown portion or visor portion is applied by attaching or detaching many kinds of ornament made with Velcro fastener.
Another method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,726 applied by Ray Tapia. this patent introduces that the visor of cap, various shapes of emblems and insignias, etc, can be attached or detached from a cap making them exchangeable in just one cap.
However, users were not satisfactory only with the simple changes above, and furthermore the changes have showed the limitation that they use only Velcro fastener causing just decreasing the visual artistic effect.